


Mindless

by dollalpaca



Series: Sobre El Arcoiris [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Story - Freeform, Writober, set in argentina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: Charlotte has a bad habit of blushing whenever Liliana speaks to her.





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> hey my dudes :) i bring you this time something original, from an original story i'm writing in spanish. hope ya like it! hit me up if you'd like to know more about the characters :)

Charlotte had met Liliana less than an hour ago, and she already thought badly of her. She smoked, cussed, drank beer as if her life depended on it and her clothes left little to no imagination; though Charlotte atributted that last one to the horrible february heat.**  
**

Still, Charlotte had to admit Liliana was pretty. Like, really pretty. She had a weird charm to her, that even when her first words to the britain were an insult, Charlotte wanted to get to know her.

Liliana was sitting on the sidewalk along with Alan, chatting about God knew what. Esther was tugging on Charlotte’s arm, both standing in the verge of the door, the music blasting behind them.

“Just go tell Liliana to accompany you to Pepe to buy more wine, and I swear I’ll be done with Alan by the time you come back,” Esther promised, looking at Alan with hungry eyes. Charlotte bit her bottom lip, she knew Esther had this crush on him and this could be her only opportunity, but she was reluctant about talking to Liliana.

Either way, she still had to go buy wine, it wasn’t a mere excuse; the guys she came with had already drank a couple boxes. 

With a heavy sigh, she took the money off Esther’s hands and walked towards Liliana.

«You owe me one» she thought, as she tapped the blonde’s shoulder.

“Yes?” She blinked a little, trying to focus who it was. The six cans of beer and the tequila shot were starting to kick in.

“Hey, um, can you come with me to buy more wine? I’m not really sure where Pepe is,” she requested, with the same polite tone she always used. Liliana smiled, stumbling as she got up.

“Sure! I’ll lead the way.” Although confused for her sudden congeniality, Charlotte shrugged it off and followed her — perhaps it was true that everyone gets along when there’s alcohol in the middle.

The brunette looked over her shoulder and sure enough, Esther had already sat down next to Alan. She smiled, hoping her friend would have it easy.

“So,” Liliana spoke, breaking the silence between them. “That was a good move my dude, Alan’s been thirsting after Esther for months now. I hope they make out already,” she commented, lightning a cigarette.

Charlotte wrinkled her nose when the smoke hit her, but said nothing. Her judgy eyes were enough.

“Yeah, I think he’ll have it easy. Esther’s been thirsting after him too,” she replied, hoping the conversation would end there. But Liliana gave a loud laugh that made something inside Charlotte jump.

“No shit, we all been knew. You just have to take a glimpse at how she looks at him; it’s more than hunger, my dude.” Charlotte looked at her a bit in shock, was it really that obvious? Liliana turned to see her again. “And y’know what? Half the party is thirsting after you, too. I’ve already asked two guys if they wanted to make out or something, and they both told me “no, because I’m trying to make a move on the gringa,” funny, no?”

Charlotte’s cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree. No, she thought, it couldn’t be true. Liliana was pretty dizzy, perhaps she was just making things up.

“Y’know, I can’t say I blame them,” she continued with her rant, “because you’re hella hot, you bitch.”

The blonde then took longer steps as she crossed the street, entering in a little drugstore that somehow was open, as Charlotte thought she was one weird girl.


End file.
